Draco Malfoy and the Basilisk's Venom
by TommyxDime
Summary: [Book 2 of the 'Draco Malfoy and the... SEQUEL] Draco has gone through the Philosopher's Stone and finally returns for his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This time, though? He needs to be careful, we have polyjuice potions that could kill him, a giant snake that could also kill him and conflicted feelings of a 12 year-old. "So Hermione was looking in
1. Introduction

Hey Guys! I'm back again, I'm planning to watch the Chamber of Secrets tonight! Or tommorrow night… or whenever I can. I can't wait to write this book, cause then I'd be able to watch Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban. FUN FACT: Prizoner of Azkaban is my favorite book and movie. I've read the Prizoner of Azkaban about 5 times now! I just love. I don't have the Chamber of Secrets book but I plan to head out to the library and get it so that there are some book references in there.

So just like last time, all the important information is the 'Subconscious Conscious' book in the 'Introduction' part so read that. You will learn to understand what the Astral Plane is throughout reading this series. I'm still trying to understand what loopholes can be put through this, and what butterfly effects will kill the future. Should Dumbledore stay alive, that could change everything? Can Sirius and Remus still be couple with Teddy involved? I really am going to need your help with this but don't worry. I'll only ask when I REALLY do need help.

Draco went back in time to save everyone, and he will do so!

Also do you guys like that I put in the movie soundtrack while you were reading? Cause I know some people's devices won't allow that or sometimes it load WAY too slow. That you just skip past the music and go straight to the chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

What's the Astral plane? It's a charm that separates a person's subconscious from their conscious state. Extremely dangerous and if you do it wrong; both subconscious and conscious state can dematerialise, worse than obliviating yourself. It's rare and unknown… with that said Professor Minerva McGonagall knows all about it. She knows everything, no doubt about it. My name is Draco Malfoy and I was stupid enough to use the Astral charm on myself. I went back in time to try and change the future.

My future and countless orphans, parents and students futures. You see, there was war, it was huge and killed a lot of innocent people. I played my part in the war as the bad guy, now though… Now I'm fighting for the good. I spent a year with my 'enemy' Harry Potter, or as I still find joy in calling him, scarhead. Got placed in Gryffindor, became friends with people that I never thought would care to give me the time of day and started to really trust people for the first time… in a very long time. I never went through the hardships that Harry went through, but I can assure you that it was never a picnic down in the dark side. I've been through hell and back, I could never say that people got it worse or I did, because whatever a persons going through depends on how they handle the situation.

I met Harry again and he gave me the astral plane remedy that I told him to hold on for 7-8 years. He seemed more than glad to see me, but I had to leave. I had to go back and complete my second year of Hogwarts. I needed to find the Chamber of Secrets… so here I am now. Currently at home researching about the Chamber of Secrets because I never thought to ask the future- present… um… I hate time travel. I never asked my 19-year-old Harry about the Chamber of Secrets. Why? Because I forgot that's why! Stop judging me.

"Draco dear, are you ready to go to Blaise's house?" Mother called. Of course Father wasn't happy that I got sorted into the Gryffindor house but I don't really care. I smiled to Mother and nodded eagerly. I needed to get to Blaise's house and use the floo from their chimney to get to the Weasley household. I ran over to the fire, Mother already knew about the plan and was more then welcome to hide this from Father. I laughed and walked over to the floo.

"Off are you, Draco?" Father called. I cursed under my tongue and turned to give my father a nice innocent smile.

"Yes, I'm going to Blaise's house, Father." I strained out his name and turned to the fire.

"Goodbye," I turned around to see him already walking to the door.

"Bye, Father," I whispered under my breathe. I looked back at the fireplace and walked in. Mother held out the silver clay pot in front of me. I took a handful off the floo powder and shouted Blaise's address. Green flames consumed my body and for a moment I saw Aunt Bellatrix performing the cruciatus curse on me again. I stumbled out of the fireplace and coughed up some soot saliva, violently.

"Oh! Draco! You're here!" Blaise's mother ran over and fussed about me. Mother and her had talked and she know about the plan. Blaise was sitting on the sofa reading a book and eating some gummy snakes. I gave him a shaky wave he smiled slightly and nodded. Right, we still weren't friends yet. That was definitely going to change, maybe not this year, but definitely in some time. "Here dear," she gave me a glass of water with I gratefully took. I stumbled to the fireplace and nodded to Blaise's mother, Mrs Zabini. She held out the pot and I took a handful of the floo powder.

"Weasley's Burrow!" I shouted nice and clearly, I closed my eyes to the green flames and fell out of their fireplace. I lost my footing on a carpet and fell over one the twins.

"Hello Draco!" I groaned and rolled off him.

"You don't look pleased to see us." Wow? How'd you tell?

"Well we'll be off!" thanks the gods. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Draco!" I smiled at the familiar voice, Ron!

"Hello mate!" I smirked as Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey I think I'm getting good at talking like you guys!" I laughed. Ron laughed and grabbed me over to sit down for lunch.

"It's not the best compared to your manor but it's-"

"Amazing! I love this place, it's so cool. Malfoy Manor is so big and boring, black and gloomy. Over here it's- it's homely and warm." Ron smiled at me appreciatively. I looked over at his family who seemed over-the-moon at my statement. I laughed and sat down next to them.

"Well it's nice to know someone likes our home, otherwise these lot trash it." Mrs Weasley looked around at all the boys who started to laugh. I stood up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley. A lovely home, and your son Ron here… I guess I could say he's a'right!" I smirked at Ron who looked astounded. Mrs Weasley blushed a little and gave me a huge grin.

"It's Molly, son I never had," she exclaimed.

"Oi!" all her sons complained.

"Oh hush now, here have a seat." she guided me over to the dining table. I sat down next to Ron. It looks like all the Weasley kids had their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"You." That has to be Fred

"Sucked up-" George.

"To." Wow, even Percy.

"Mum." Ron finished. Ginny nodding her head furiously.

"It's part of the Malfoy way of life to hold women to highest of regards," I exaggerated in a posh accent.

"I've never seen mum so happy in her life… okay that's exaggerating it a bit. But you get the point," Ron said. Before I could reply Arthur Weasley walked in.

"Hello children!"

"Hello dad."

"Hi dad."

"Sup' dad,"

"Good morning Arthur,"

"Mr Weasley," I nodded acknowledging his presence. He sat down and nodded back.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." I looked over at Ron who was snickering into his sandwich. Molly smiled as she gave me a sandwich. Fred and George looked over at me and gave me a wink. I blushed and turned to look at Arthur who was in the middle of his cheese and ham sandwich before he dropped it and turned to me. Everyone burst out in fits of laughter. I smirked and looked over at him.

"Malfoy,"

"Hello, Mr Weasley. I'm Draco, I'll be staying with you guys. I'm sure Ron has told you about me." I raised a brow at Ron who nodded and stuffed his face with sandwiches. I rolled my eyes, "typical,"

"Well it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I gladly took it. I gave a firm handshake before turning to Ron.

"Has Harry sent you any letters?" I asked Ron who shook his head.

"I thought that he was ignoring me, then I remembered his uncle and aunt."

"Same, do you think he could be in trouble?" I chewed on my lip and looked at Ron worried.

"We'll send him letters tonight. Besides, he probably at least read letters, maybe he's not allowed to give replies." I nodded and went back to eating.

"Okay it's the last day of the summer holidays and Harry hasn't replied to any of our letters. What if his uncle won't let him come back to Hogwarts this year?" I tried to stress the fact that Harry's uncle isn't a sane person. He's pure evi- no Umbridge is… but still. "We're going to rescue him."

"Um… how?" Ron asked.

"Take the car!" we both looked over at the Weasley twins who were standing in the doorway.

"What?" I shook my head and looked back a Ron to give me some type of explanation.

"Come on, let's go now!"

Was this plan full proof? I mean I thought so until Harry's fat uncle held onto his ankles trying to pull him back into his room. I had my legs dangling out of the car as Harry held onto my ankles. I was laughing. I know, I know, but could you really blame me? Really? I was holding onto Ron's arms as tightly as I could.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ron shouted over to Fred who was driving. George was at the back giving us all moral support. Slowly I made my way into the car. I replaced my legs with my arms as I wrapped them around Harry's upper body. Eventually Harry's uncle let go and we all fell back. Harry fell right onto my body, I smiled at him. He looked down at me and we both smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

I never really understood the beauty of where Ron lived. Since I travelled by floo and I only went outside to play quidditch in his garden, it was definitely a better view then when you're up in the air. I looked over at Harry who had a fixed mesmerized expression, I looked over at the rolling hills and open fields. This was a lot more better than my usual London streets.

My gaze turned back to Harry who was also looking at me, I smiled over at him and he pulled me into a side hug.

"Feel good to be back to the magic world?" I teased. Harry nodded eagerly. I chuckled and turned to open the door as we landed.

"Come on, Harry you're going to love it!" George called as he pulled out Harry's trunk. I laughed and nodded eagerly. I placed my hand in Harry's and ran over to the front of the door.

"Come on!" I shouted. They all laughed at me but I smiled and laughed along.

"Draco has become very attached to our place." Ron beamed with pride. I nodded and walked into the burrow. Immediately we all went silent, if we crawled over to our beds and pretended to fall asleep I bet Mo-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You could have died? You could have been seen?!" Molly shouted. I turned over to the Weasley's only to see then hide away pastries and baked goods from their mother. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Molly Weasley.

"Ron wanted to go rescue Harry, Fred and George suggested that they use the car. I only agreed to come because I needed to make sure that they all didn't kill themselves," I wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders and placed my chin on her right shoulder. Harry was smirking, Ron, Fred and George were ready to kill me. Molly patted my cheek and turned back to her boys.

"They had bars on Harry's window. He was starved," Ron tried to reason. I tsked and shook my head.

"I tried warning them Moll's," she smiled and huffed as Fred and George blew raspberries in my direction.

"For your information, Draco wanted to go save his boyfriend from Surrey," Fred defended. Molly waved her hand and walked to go make us breakfast. I slapped Fred's arm and gave George a pointed look. Harry was blushing like mad and not before long, we all were sitting round the dining room table.

Breakfast was starting and I grabbed a seat next to Harry and Ron. I started to pour milk in my cereal, who would have toast or eggs for breakfast? That's weird, cereal was made for breakfast! I looked over at Harry who was spreading jam on his overburnt piece of wholemeal bread. God I hate wholemeal.

Ginny came running down the spiral wooden staircase that the Weasley's owned. I looked over at the little girl and smiled at her. She and I would secretly sneak out and try to steal the twin's broomsticks to practice. Ginny was really good, and we gained a sort of brotherly-sisterly relationship. I nodded over to her she smiled and bid me a good morning. She was looking for her jumper and froze as soon as she saw Harry. I smirked over in her direction, she hissed at me and we turned our head to her.

"W-What?" she stuttered. I laughed.

"Looks like someone has a cru-" I couldn't finished my sentence before Ginny threw a piece of Harry's toast in my face. I gave her a playful glare before she ran off laughing. I laughed and sat back down. Harry gave me a napkin and I tried to wipe my face.

"Ahh… Karma. Such a sweet thing," Ron sighed. I brought him in for a headlock before Mr Weasley came home.

"Morning everyone!" he shouted over the bustling kitchen. I could still see Harry look so gleeful as the kitchen utensils started to put down more food. I smiled and brought him in for a side hug. He turned over and looked back at me smiling slightly. I felt someone's gaze on me and slowly turned to see Ron look at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh… nothing, nothing." He dismissed with a simple wave of his hand turning back to his food. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry who was in a conversation with Arthur. It seemed like we were all interested in the conversation when Arthur mentioned a rubber duck.

"Well-" before Harry could explain, he was cut off by Errol, Ron's owl, screeching as he hit face first into the window. Percy went over to go check on the letters, that came.

"Looks like we've got our Hogwarts letters." Percy started to hand them all out, "Oh and Harry's and Draco's."

"Dumbledore must know that you boys are," Arthur said.

"Ohhh, these are going to be a tough to buy mum," George said.

"Yep. Almost all our Defence books are by Gilderoy Lockhart." Fred looked over mine, Ron's and Harry's letter.

"We'll figure something out," Molly said to the boys. I was about to say that I could help them until Molly shoved some toast in my mouth. She gave me a no-you're-not look and I started to munch on the horrible piece of bread. Ewww, marmite. Harry gave me a little pat on the back and we started to make our way to the fireplace.

"Okay, Harry you can floo first," Molly gave him a pat on the back.

"What?!"

"Here," I reached over for some floo powder, "Harry's never floo-ed before, come on Harry." I grabbed his. "Just think about Diagon Alley," I explained. He nodded quickly and I pulled him into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," I shouted. I pulled Harry closer to the flames and we both ended up in an unknown store. I stood up and brought my hand down for Harry. He smirked and picked it up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know… but just in case we get kidnapped, I'm blaming this on you."

"What- why me?"

"What were you thinking, when I said Diagon Alley?" I turned to look back at Harry. He blushed and looked around the shop. I grabbed his arm and pulled us out of the shop. Why did it seem so familiar? I walked outside and turned around… Knockturn Alley. I gave Harry a look… no the look, the Harry-really? Look.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Look around you," I strained my voice to make him understand the situation that we were currently in. "We're in Knockturn Alley," He gave me a confused look, "Knockturn alley is the complete opposite of Diagon Alley. It's where we people like you actually do get kidnapped." his eyes widened. I scrunched my brow and turned around and as a big burly man came to us. Eventually a lot of weird people came over to us. I fixed my wand on them and stood my ground. I was a Malfoy after all.

"Out of my way,"

"You're underage. You wouldn't use magic on us."

"Look at me. I'm Draco Malfoy; does it look like I'd care if I used the imperius curse on one of you." They immediately backed off and I smirked.

"Harry! Draco!" we both turned our heads to a familiar figure.

"HAGRID!" running over to him, we both started to follow him out of Knockturn Alley. Eventually we found Hermione; Hagrid left us and we all turned to go to Flourish and Botts. I looked over at the Weasley family.

"There's Ron," I pointed over to the red hair, "or Fred… or George… could even be-"

"Okay, we get it." Hermione laughed. We all walked over to them and Molly fussed over us again.

"My father's coming over, so just pretend that we don't like each other." I warned.

"Aww Draco dear, you don't have to-"

"Trust me," I said cutting off Molly, "You don't want him to see us together, sorry Moll's." I apologized.

"Nonsense,"

"I'm going upstairs to get a book, I'll be back." I informed everyone. They all nodded and I left to go get the book. I looked over for Basilisks, and found the book I wanted. I looked over at the basic facts that the guys would need. Petrifies people. Reflection. Instant death. Spiders flee before it. I looked around me, no one was here. I ripped the page out and placed it in my pocket. Okay, now let's see how long it takes for the others to get this. Hermione would most likely be the one to get this, but she get's petrified this year… I wasn't exactly chums with Harry or Ron so I don't really know how that worked out. I walked back over to guys before I saw my father outside the door.

"Draco!" Harry beamed.

"Potter," I sneered, his smile immediately faded. "What are you doing here, didn't know that you'd be here with these people. Have some class." Ginny gasped. I looked over at her. "Oh what? Your girlfriend here to protect you, Potter?" I spat. He took a step back and bowed his head. I took a step forward and before I could do anything. A cane landed on my shoulder. Father. I stopped and evidently my breathing did as well.

"Now, now, Draco," I looked back at my father who had a proud glint in his eyes. I smirked in front of him and turned to stand on the stairs giving myself higher power. He stepped forward and gazed over to the others. Harry looked back at me and my father. Father brought his cane over to Harry's face, I screwed my face and made a duck face to my dad.

"So, Harry Potter." I motioned my hands to a chatting symbol and blew silent raspberries at him. Ron snorted and my father turned to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Weasley?" He looked Ron over who visibly gulped and nodded. I did a slow-motion punch to my dad and made silent explosions around him. Fred and George laughed high-fiving. I returned to my neutral expression as soon as my death-eater father turned to look at me. I scowled at both boys and turned to Mr Weasley who came over. He winked at me and I gave a head-nod to my father. He turned to see Mr Weasley, I gave Mr Weasley a thumbs up. He looked at me and then at my father. My father looked over at Ginny's tattered books and gave them back to her. I looked over at Harry, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Come Draco, let's go."

"I still need to get my books, I'll be back in 10 minutes," I squinted my eyes and leant back into the staircase. I just defined my father in front if the Weasley's he pulled on my shoulder and roughly squeezed them.

"10 minutes." I nodded furiously. Harry was by my side as soon as my father was gone. He looked at my shoulder but I shook my head.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. There was nothing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 3

Never has the gate to the Hogwarts Express ever closed up on anyone. It was made to deflect muggles in case they leant on the wall or some random stupid teenagers ever decided to run into the wall. The impact of crashing into the giant stone pillar flew me straight into Hedwig's owl. I looked at the owl, she was not happy.

"Sorry," I groaned to Hegwig who gave me the world's best death glare. "Harry I don't like your owl." Harry chuckled and hissed clutching his side.

"How'd the gate close?" Ron pressed his hands against the wall and knocked on the brick. I turned to Harry and lifted the side of mouth, while my nose scrunched up, what was Ron doing? "What if mum and dad can't get through?"

"We should just wait at the car." Harry suggested.

"The car…" I looked back at Ron. I grabbed our trunks, Harry grabbed our pets and Ron got the rest. We all ran over to the car, I skidded over to the passenger seat and opened the door. I pulled the seat back and sat in the back. The trunks all thrown in with me. Harry passed over the cages and Ron stuffed our luggage in the back. Ron went to the driver's seat and Harry sat up front.

"Um.. Ron why don't you let Harry drive?" I gulped and looked between the two.

"Why? I can drive."

"Yeah. But Harry's a muggle, he'd know more about how to dive."

"Not a flying car." We all looked at each other before shrugging and let Ron drive. He started up the car and I flew back in my seat as he sped his way up in the air. I turned my head and looked back outside our window.

"Ron, I should mention. Muggles aren't common with flying cars," Harry panically blurted out.

"No one is!" I flipped the backside of Ron's head, "You're going to expose us!" Ron nodded and flicked a switch, the whole car turned invisible. I looked back at the cages and rested them on the other seats. I looked back at Ron and sat down. We'll get there eventually.

A couple hours later and we were driving along the tracks of the train. "Do you hear that?" I scrambled to my seats and grinned. Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Sounds like the train!"

"Should be close then?"

"Um… guys?" Ron and Harry turned over to look at me, "The trains behind us isn't it?"

"Yep…"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" we all screamed. Ron flipped the car onto the side, we fell upside down and tumbled into the roof of the car. That also didn't help since I was back and Hedwig still hated me.

"Argh HARRY!" I widened my eyes and twisted my head in the direction of Ron's voice. I looked back at Harry's empty seat and almost screamed as I saw Harry dangling from the door handle. "Draco help!" I nodded quickly and jumped over the fronts seats. The faux leather had heat burned on my skin as I slid over the seat. I hissed at my side, I stretched and grabbed Harry's hand.

"This is why you don't drive Ron!" I looked back at Harry.

"Come on!" I shouted, Harry jumped and I almost fell out of the car. I got my footing and pulled him in. I wrapped my arms around him and the door closed. Harry buried his face in my neck, I held him closed panting slightly. "That's the second time I've had to save your arse from falling out of this vehicle," I laughed. Harry clutched onto me more tightly. Ron was about to ask something but I waved my hand. I held onto Harry and tangled my fingers in his hair, stroking it a little as he calmed down.

It was almost dinner by the time we made it back to castle. Harry, Ron and I were too exhausted to actually communicate with each other, so when Ron welcomed us back home, it was greatful. Harry managed to calm down and we decided to share the same seat. I turned to him and smile tiredly at him. He softly yawned and turned to rest on my shoulder.

Ron smiled at the two of use and gave this knowing look. I swear I'll kill him, I gave him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He was starting to drive over this tree… the "Whomping Willow!" I shouted. Harry was startled out of his doze and Ron shrieked a little. The tree's branch caught us as Ron tried to drive higher. We were stuck in the car, and it was getting smashed to pieces. Harry was wide awake and we were screaming our head offs. I pushed my foot down on the acceleration and we sped out of the demented tree. I looked back and saw our cages and trunks were-

"Ooph!" I flung out of the car, groaning I helped Harry to his feet. Our trunks were thrown out as well. I caught my eagle owl and Harry managed to catch Hedwig. I turned to Ron who was walking over to us. We all watched as the Weasley's car drove into the forest.

"I'm gonna miss that car," I said sarcastically. Harry groaned and Ron snorted. "Come on. I don't think this will be the end of it."

"YOU EXPOSED THE WIZARD COMMUNITY TO THE MUGGLE WORLD!" Snape shouted at us. I couldn't care less and I knew the least we'll get would be a measly detention. "IF IT WERE UP TO ME I'D EXPEL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I think we all kinda just woke up from Snape's shouting to actually take in the seriousness of the situation.

"That is not your decision. Severus," Dumbledore walked into the potions lab. Snape immediately straightened out and faced the Headmaster like how he'd face Voldemort. Yep, pretty sure I'll never forgive him… Oh well.

"We understand professor," Ron sighed and both he and Harry started to turn to walk out the door. I stared at them confused, did I space out on something important?

"Where do you think that you're going?" McGonagall questioned. Both boys turned to her and sighed.

"We're expelled aren't we?" Ron muttered. I gave a surprised look, we didn't do something so bad as to actually get expelled did we?

"You're not expelled," yeah you tell them two Minnie, "You three-" damn I was close, "will receive detention." I nodded along just ready to get to bed. We had missed dinner and so once we walked into the great hall we were sent to the kitchens to get some food. McGonagall was there to watched us. Once we were done with our food, McGonagall escorted us to the common room. She told us the password and we ran in.

I launched myself into the couch and sighed. "I'm tired!" I exclaimed loudly. Harry yawned and fell on top of me, Ron just walked into the dormitories, he was half asleep already.

"Ron broke his wand." Harry informed. I chuckled at the distant memories that I remembered and the 'eat slugs' spell Ron tried to do to me. "Urgh. Stop laughing, you vibrate."

"Then get off me, come on. Let's go upstairs into actual beds." I rolled Harry off me and stood up. Harry groaned but complied.

Herbology, I don't like Herbology. Especially since we were learning about Mandrakes. I looked over to Neville who had fainted about 10 minutes ago, Professor Sprout just told us to leave him there, I would have done something. Except I didn't and I wasn't entirely awake since last night. Hermione had us all try to retell the story, I was too busy sleeping on Harry to actually eat breakfast. I was wide awake now, but now I was hungry and starving and if you heard very closely you could hear my stomach eating itself. That's it I've died. I looked over at Harry, "We still have half an hour of this lesson right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think I might faint," I smirked and pretended to fall on the ground gracefully. I lay as still as I could on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure Draco's fainted Professor," I heard Harry's voice through my crappy earmuffs. Not before long I felt Harry's body next to mine.

"I don't think that's how you should do it, Ron," I informed Ron as he put a strong barrier of tape around his broken wand.

"Well you're from the future what exactly happens to it?" Hermione hit Ron and put a finger to her lips.

"It's cool 'Mione. No one was listening. And you Ron… you can use the wand for this year, I'm pretty sure you get a new one by next year though." Harry laughed at the face Ron made.

"So Draco, how's your summer been?" Dean asked. I looked over at the boy and smiled.

"Cool actually, spent the majority of it at Ron's. Course then we spent the last day with Harry here," I turned and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder. Harry beamed and smiled over at our other roommates.

"Hey Harry!" I perky voice called over the other side of the table. A flash pointed in my line of sight and my reflexes stood up and I instantly took out my wand and pointed out to a small child. Fred and George started laughing.

"Sorry, kid." I sheepishly sat down.

"Oh that's perfectly alright, I'm Colin Creevey Harry, I'm a big fan." he introduced. Sweet lad I thought as he walked off to his friends or whatever.

"Oh um Ron, a little advice from the future?" I tell him. The three lean in closer as I tell them. "Just rip it open like a plaster. You'll get through this." I give his a reassuring hand on his left shoulder. He looks at me as I just told him he was going to die… well… I mean…

"Ron, looks like your birds comi-" Seamus stopped and hissed as Errol fell onto the table and lifted his foot to show the _howler_. I looked over at Ron and nodded my head.

"Look Ron's got a howler!" someone from the Slytherin table called. Everyone started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the letter. I walked out of the great hall and ran over to the kitchens, the house elves all eyed me but I was too busy looking for a cupboard. Finding one I ran in and shut the doors. Might as well get this over and done with.

" — _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —_

— _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, DRACO AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —_

— _ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME. "_

I walked back into the Great Hall, everyone looked over at me, even the teachers. "You Ronald Weasley, are bloody well lucky that I'm your friend."


	5. Chapter 4

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, famous wizarding celebrity who authored many books on dark creatures and his encounters with them. He received many prestigious awards, such as Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League; and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. He invented an Occamy egg yolk shampoo, which was too dangerous and expensive for open market. That's what I've learnt so far since the first 5 minutes he's been 'teaching' this lesson.

Did you know he's a Ravenclaw? The Sorting Hat must have made some mistake, Filch is a better wizard than him and that's saying a lot. I sighed and looked back at Harry who was trying to contain his laughter. I rolled my eyes and put my hand up.

"Sir?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled… damn that is one million galleon smile he has. If I had a million galleons… I'd go and and buy a million things from the Galleon store… or 58823 things from the Sickles store. I looked back Lockhart and arched a brow as he came over.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" He laughed and shone his million galleon smile at me again. No one cares.

"What exactly are we learning today?" I asked in my most innocent voice. His smile faded as we all looked at him expectedly. Harry nudged me and I gave a quiet snicker.

"This!" Lockhart brought out a cage of pixies. "Cornish Pixies! If you don't treat these well… then you understand the outcomes. I slowly got out of my chair and hid under the table. Harry and Seamus who were sitting next to me gave me weird looks.

"They look pathetic!" Someone from the Slytherin side of the room shouted. Stupid peasant.

"Oh yeah, well why not take them on!" Lockhart opened the cage door and all hell broke loose. Seamus and Harry scrambled under the table with me.

"How'd you know that was going to happen?" Seamus shouted over the chaos.

I smirked and looked back at Professor Lockhart, he rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, 'Peskipiksi Pesternomi!' It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand. and threw it out of the window, too. "I'm from the future!" I laughed, replying to his question. Seamus rolled his eyes and I took out my wand. "Wanna fight back. Might as well get better at our wand work!" I ran out and gave a forward roll before standing up. I grabbed the closest book to me and whacked one. People started to follow my lead. " _Caesar_ ," I shout attacking multiple pixies.

"Well since you lot understand what to do-" Lockhart didn't even get to finish before he fled back to his office.

"Well isn't that fantastic!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione!" Harry called. She pulled out her wand and used the _immobulus_ spell on the pixies. They all stopped and we all collapsed on one another. Harry fell on top of me and I was too tired to complain. That forwards roll really wasn't worth it.

"Why is it always me?" I looked up to see poor Neville hanging on the Defense ceiling. Oh… I knew I forgot something.

"We're going to train earlier, harder and stronger." I almost spat out my drink. Harry turned and looked over at me, I shook my head and covered Ginny's ears. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I all decided to go to Harry's quidditch practice since we didn't have anything to do. Ginny elbowed me in the ribs and I laughed. The Weasley twins gave me a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to game.

"You're going to practice, I'm not in Slytherin so you should be practicing," I muttered under my breathe. Ron gave me an alarmed look and HErmione was trying to tell me to shut up.

"Does anyone know what mini Slytherin said?" Angelina asked.

"Try not to think too much about it." Fred.. no George.. No it definitely has to be… George?

"He mutters weird stuff all the time." Yeah, like you don't… Fred?

"Mini Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Yep! We've decided to call Draco 'mini Slytherin' since he obviously prefers Slytherins." one of the twins explained. I shrugged and walked along to the quad.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins," I said. The quidditch team gave me some playful glares. "There isn't. They're nice people and you wouldn't know that because all you care about is thinking that they're evil. You unfair and completely unjust to the Slytherins for your own selfish reasons. Salazar Slytherin isn't evil he just thinks that purebloods are the superior. Gryffindors aren't perfect at all, they think that if you're brave than your the most superior; when you're not. Between Slytherins and Gryffindors you can bloody well know that I'll place all my money on Slytherins because at the end of the day Slytherins may cheat but they'll do anything to win. If I were in Slytherin you'd all probably hate me." I finished off. They were all silent thinking about what I said.

"Come on." I walked off to the quidditch field and sat on the benches with Hermione. She smiled and lightly punched my arm.

"That was some deep stuff you said mate," Ron sat next to me. Ginny nodded from behind and I smiled sadly.

"It's true though. I want things to change, I want them to change for the better. I'm Slytherin and I always will be, no matter what. It's in my heart." I whisper so only they could here, "It was bad. Like really bad last time, no one truste Slytherin because Voldemort was in our house and we were always supposed to be 'evil' and I don't know. I want that to change." I confessed. Hermione placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We'll help." Ron nodded back.

By the time quidditch practice was done Harry was drenched in sweat and Ron, Hermione and I wouldn't stand 2 metres away from him. Ginny left straight away as soon as Harry came back, I glanced in her direction and frowned… she had the diary, but I knew that even if I asked her she wouldn't want to give it up. I needed to do something but for now… teasing Harry.

"Come on guys," he groaned. I laughed and walked over to him. I opened my arms out and he ran over to me. I side stepped and he fell over. "Draco!" I laughed and helped him to his feat. "I hate Quidditch!" he groaned.

"No you don't,"

"No I don't… but I hate quidditch practice,"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think, "debatable."

"Urgh look at the them!" I turned my head to a Slytherin, James Gorren, "What are you? Gay!" he sneered and high-fived some of his fellow Slytherins. He used to be in my year.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Hermione defended. Oh no.

"Did it look like I was talking to you. You filthy little mudblood!" He spat in her face. I ran over and pulled Hermione away. Ron pulled out his wand and before I could do anything he shouted.

" _EAT SLUGS_!" I pushed Hermione over to Harry and ran over to ron, we both collided into each other and flew back onto the field. I groaned and pushed Ron off me.

"Ron!"

"Draco!"

I sat up with the help of Harry, he looked over at Ron as Hermione stood over a few feet away. Ron groaned and puked out a slug. I looked away and screwed my face in disgust, because that was honestly disgusting.

"Come on, let's get him to Hagrid," Harry ordered. I nodded and both me and Harry helped Ron to his feet. I looked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. She looked away but gave me a shaky smile, I knew she wasn't fine but there was nothing that I could do to help her right now. Ron lifted his head and puked out another slug that was huge, I tried looking away and started to jog/walk to Hagrid's Hut.

"Did this happen last time?" Ron groaned as Hagrid went away to got Ron something to help him with his situation.

"Yep, but last time you were trying to do that spell on me," I confessed.

"Then why did't you-" more slugs "-stop me."

"I needed to help Hermione first." I looked over to Hermione and smiled. She nodded to indicate that she was fine. Hagrid came over with a metal bucket and gave it to Ron.

"Now, one o' ya wanna explain why Ron's like this." Hagrid sat down and looked at us. Harry nodded.

"Well it after quidditch and some Slytherin called Hermione a- a um…"

"He called me a mudblood," she got and turned away from us. Ron spat out more slugs into the bucket. I patted him gently on the back and turned to Hermione.

"What exactly is a 'mudblood'?" Harry asked.

"Mudblood is a highly derogatory term for a muggle-born wizard or witch; that is, individuals with no wizarding relatives. There isn't any difference in the magical power of Muggle-borns compared to those who are pure-blood or half-blood, but those prejudiced against Muggle-borns consider them to be of 'lower breeding' or worth, and undeserving of magic. The racial slur implies that the individual has "dirty blood" and is considered extremely offensive. That they have dirty blood, people like me." Hermione turned around to show us that she was crying. My chest tightened, I made her cry like that last time.

"Now look here 'ermione. You are one o' the brighest witches o' ya time. People like him-"

"Like Malfoy's." I cut him. I stood up and walked over to her, "People like my father don't understand. They think because they're pureblood they're better-" I chewed on my lip and wiped her tears. I'm-sorry I mouthed. She arched her brow but after a couple of second she understood to what I was referring to. She nodded and I sighed. I've made so many mistakes that I'm going to have to rectify.


	6. Chapter 5

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, we were currently in the Great Hall eating dinner. I looked up from my chicken and gave Hermione a look, I was too busy eating to actually answer Ronald's question.

"He's in detention. Draco's taking his with Professor McGonagall, you've taken yours with Professor Flitwick and Harry's taking them with Professor Lockhart. See, this is what happens when you fly a car." Hermione told us off.

"You miss dinner?" Ron asked. Hermione and I sighed in defeat. There was nothing we could do. Ron was a lost cause.

"You want to meet up with him, when he gets out?" I asked the others.

"Sure." Hermione said, Ron grinned over at me.

"What?" I asked Ron who shook his head.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Fred, George, I'm going to kill your little brother," I informed them.

They both grinned evilly, "Go for it!"

"Hey!"

Ron, Hermione and I walked over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I saved some dinner for Harry in the dormitory and asked Dean to take care of it because I couldn't trust Seamus and Neville. I walked along the corridor, Harry should be out by now. I turned a corner and there he was. "Harry!" I said, he looked a little distorted which got me worried. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked back at me and I turned to Ron and Hermione who just came over.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Hear what?" I asked. Harry took my hand and started to jog his way over to a corridor. I looked back at Ron and Hermione who started to catch up to us. I turned my head to Harry and almost smashed into his head. I skidded to a stop next to him and look down at why I was skidding. Water, the floor was flooded with about 2 centimetres of water. Harry looked over at the window, I looked to see spiders that were crawling over to window's edge.

"Draco," I turned to Harry and saw his head face the wall, I looked up to see writing on the wall, blood.

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir... beware,_ " I read off the wall.

"My cat!" Mr Filch screamed. I looked at him and then remembered… oh Mr Norris. "You murdered my cat! I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!"

"Mr Filch it wasn't-"

"What is this?" A voice spoke from behind us. I rotated to the source of the voice, students had surrounded us and the teachers were looking at us all. I saw McGonagall who was eyeing me. She looked back at the wall and towards Harry and me. Instinctively, I moved in front of Harry and pulled him behind me; I don't know why I was so protective of Harry, but after I saw the effects of calling Hermione a mudblood I was haunted by my past actions and the ultimate effect it had on people.

McGonagall arch a brow and I sheepishly stood next to Harry who was blushing a little. I turned to look at the other teachers Dumbledore looked over at me and I presented him with an innocent smile. I still don't like that man.

"Potter." Snape started. I looked at him then at Harry.

"Harry was in detention, Ron, Hermione and I were going to get him." I blurted out. Snape glared at me but said nothing as Dumbledore walked forward. Nope, still don't like him.

"I can back that, you see Harry was in fact with me and we were both answering fan questions." Gilderoy winked over at Harry who gave a disgusted look in reply.

"Then how, may I ask-"

"You may," I cut in. Snape gave me hard look.

"Did you end up here?"

"Well we came from dinner and that's when Harry said…" Hermione looked at both of us and back at Snape.

"Yes Miss Granger? Harry said?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That he wasn't hungry. You see Draco and I saved him some food," Ron explained.

"It's true!" Seamus cut in. "Draco told me and Neville not to touch it!" Neville nodded along quickly.

"That's why Draco asked me to make sure Neville and Seamus don't eat it." Dean explained. I looked at my roommates and smiled. No one's actually ever stood up for me.

"Well if it's alright with you Snape, everyone back to their dormitories!" Dumbledore ordered. I turned to Harry and we both shared a look, we needed to investigate. While we were walking Hermione and Ron caught up and we slowed down so that we were slowly trailing behind the others.

"Do you think we should have told them, Dumbledore I mean?" Harry asked. I looked down the moving staircase and thought for a second.

"No." Hermione answered, "Harry, even in the Wizardry world; hearing voices isn't good." she concluded. I nodded along, I mean telling Dumbledore, it's not that serious.

"We could always tell McGonagall… only if things get really out of hand," I warned.

"Well, do they?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. If you knew too much you'd try to change the future. That's something I can't let you do. Besides it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not entirely sure what happened too well. I should've done a lot more research before I came back to the past." I cursed myself.

"It's not your fault mate. At least you're trying?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and we all went to the common room. I sat down on the sofa and stared at the fire.

"You coming to bed?" Ron asked.

"In a bit." I needed to think. I should have really researched on this. Okay so what do I know… or remember. For me this was at least 7… years ago. I don't entirely remember what happened and I needed to find out. I was so mesmerized by the fire that I didn't notice that someone was sitting next to me until I felt their hand on my shoulder. I brought out my wand and fixed it on the intruder's throat.

"Woah Draco it's just me!" Harry said, his arms held in the air in a surrendering motion. I sighed tiredly and put my wand away, I went back to looking at the fire. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, you should head to bed. I didn't save you food for nothing."

"We both should be asleep right now,"

"I'm 19 I can handle it."

"You may be 19 in your head, but you're still in a 12 year old body so you need sleep." Harry nodded to exaggerate his point. I smiled and yawned a little. "See? You're tired." Harry yawned and I gave him a pointed look. "Hey I never said I wasn't!"

"Umm hmm," I hummed in response. Harry didn't seem to like my response because he flicked his wand and _Wimgaurdian Leviosa_ 'd the nearest blanket to float over to us. "Hmm… you've practiced." I smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and used my lap as a pillow. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't go up to bed then I won't go as well. I'll have to sleep here, can you believe that? Me, Harry Potter the celebrity, boy-who-lived-"

"Scarface…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Ahem, you were saying?"

"Oh right, The Golden Child sleeping on the couch, how… um… how weird?" he put on a little think face before pouting. I laughed and brought the blanket to cover him up more. "Thank you…"

"You're most definitely welcome."

"So you'll come up and sleep in your bed?" Harry asked.

I huffed and shook my head, ruffling Harry's already messy hair, "twelve year-olds, thinking they know everything."

"Urgh… nineteen year-olds, thinking they so smart." Harry rolled to face the fire. I laughed and looked down at Harry.

"Goodnight…"

"Night Dray,"

I couldn't even pay attention to Professor McGonagall's lesson because I was still a little haunted by Fred and George. I turned to Harry who was writing notes in his book. "Who knew Fred and George even woke up that early?" I wondered. Harry blushed and looked back at me. I chewed on my lip and turned to Ron where McGonagall had tapped on his desk with her wand.

Ron started to cough, clearing his throat prepared to do a spell. As he cleared his throat I smirked and patted his back.

"Nasty cough Ron?" I smirked. Harry bellowed out laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes and ron turned a shade of red. Professor McGonagall stood shock still, I arched a brow and shook my head must be nothing.

"Um… okay… _Feverato_!" Ron tapped a bit too harshly on his little rat and out came a fury goblet. Harry and I both fell over each other and started laughing like maniacs. "Urgh shut up!"

" _Feverato_." Hermione did the spell and Ron's rat, Scabbers, turned into a golden goblet. Harry and I both shut up, Hermione smirked and turned back to McGonagall.

"Ahem well yes. Very well done Lup- Granger and, Ronald Weasley get a new wand." Well this class just a whole lot interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hmm, looks like Lockhart is starting a dueling club. I'm going maybe we'll see him hexed or something?" I grinned and high-fived Harry. Hermione rolle her eyes and we both coughed up and shut up.

"We need to find out about the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

"But how?" Ron asked, "the only person I'd even think would know anything about the Chamber of the Secrets is-"

"My dad," I cut off. Ron looked over at me and nodded sadly. "It's fine. I can assure you that my dad doesn't know anything about the Chamber of Secrets… or as far as he's ever told me… I can always ask during the Christmas holiday though?" Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed my arm.

"You can't go back!" he shouted. I turned to look at the students that he brought to our attention. I smiled and waved them away, Ron and Hermione were telling him to be quiet.

"I need to get some answers and going to my dad may be the only way to get them," I looked at Harry and smiled. "Sometimes I forget that you're 19 and my mortal enemy."

"You're not friends with that Harry?" he asked. I cupped his cheek and smirked.

"Puh-lease that Harry is too 'Golden Boy/Scarhead' for me." we both laughed and I looked back at him. "I'll make sure that I get some information; while I'm gone you guys should research on the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione are you staying this Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think Harry, Ron and I should talk to Crabbe and Goyle. If you're in Gryffindor this time and Crabbe and Goyle don't have you as their leader they may be the next 'Draco Malfoy'." she explained.

I shook my head, "they're too dumb for that… but Pansy Parkinson, she could be next in line. Look, even if you guys do get Pancy she won't talk to you," I said. We all visibly deflated, Hermione left and I looked over at Harry and Ron. "Who wants to bet she already has some sort of answer is going to get it right now?"

"I'd never bet on that because I'd know I'd lose," Ron said. Harry and I grinned.

"Here!" Hermione slammed a book down on the table. The three of us sat up, she rolled her eyes and turned to open the pages. "Here, Polyjuice potion, Harry and Ron can go as Crabbe and Goyle," my eyes widened… that night Crabbe and Goyle came upto me… I-I smirked and excused myself from the table.

Hermione was a very bright witch for her age. If she could somehow get to make the potion work then she'd be able to get information from Pansy. But last time it was only Crabbe and Goyle, I'm guessing something went wrong, you can't blame her though she's only 12. It would take a month to get all the supplies and that's just in time for the Christmas Holidays. I looked up to see the Restricted Section in front of me, I quickly slipped in and went over to the 'Mythical Creatures' Section, picking a random book; I slipped in the Basilisks page and quietly slipped out.

"Madam Pince," I smiled over at the young librarian, she arched a brow and crossed her arms tightly. "What are the chances you won't tell on me?" she gritted her teeth and grabbed my arm. "HEY!" I shouted and brought my wand out of reflex. She sneered in my direction, I gripped tightly on my wand and brought it to my side, she squeezed my arm and physically dragged me out of the library. When we passed the table that Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at I gave an award-winning smile and waved at them happily. "Don't mind me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron smiled and waved back and Harry… well that little wanker burst out laughing and wished me good luck. I huffed and crossed my arm, come on! Eventually we ended up in McGonagall's office and Madam Pince left me there.

"Why did you go in the 'Restricted Section' Draco?" McGonagall asked writing down on some papers. I think that it was for my class.

"How'd you even know that I went to the 'Restricted Section'?" I asked peeking a glance at her work. I could tell that was Ron's handwriting from a mile away.

"Madam Pince doesn't just bring Gryffindor's to my office for making too much noise, this isn't my first rodeo,"

"You know, two years ago and in 6 years time you'd have and will say, and I quote; 'I've been through the Marauder's, the Twins and The Golden Three. I'm pretty sure that I can be prepared for an uninvited guest at 5 in the morning.'" I smiled as McGonagall gave a quiet chuckle.

"I'm guessing that was when I explained about the astral planes?" she looked over at me.

"Yep!" I smirked, "oh and that's a spelling mistake over there," I pointed out Ron's work on transforming goblets homework,"

"Ahh yes. You'd be good teacher Mr Malfoy," she complemented.

I smirked, "well that's reassuring otherwise appointing me as Potions master would be awkward if I didn't know what I was doing, don't ya think?" I smirked and walked out of the door.

I sat on the wooden benches and looked back at Harry who was flying around the place. Last time I was up there with him and we were going head to head, my father was also there to watch me… now though. I couldn't help but feel a little downhearted, I really did enjoy playing for the Quidditch team, especially against Harry. He was a good opponent. I had told Hermione Ron that I was with Professor McGonagall and that I had seen Ron's homework. He didn't seem too happy when I told him that he did really bad.

Of course Hermione was angry that I snooped in McGonagall's office but who cares. McGonagall basically needed my help with most of the marking anyway. I focused back on the game and smiled. Slytherin were winning 30-90 and the Gryffindors just didn't seem to be in their zone. Last time it was because my father bought the whole team the latest _Nimbus 2001_ broomsticks; but now… I'm not sure.

"They must be cheating!" Ron shouted, I turned to give him a death glare, "Or-or not.." I looked over shook my head, Wood just hit with a bludger and went down. I looked back at Harry, he seemed to find the Snitch. But something wasn't right, I couldn't remember that was until I saw the bludger chasing Harry. Oh… that's what I was missing.

"'Arry's got a Bludger chasin 'im!" Hagrid shouted. I snatched his binoculars and looked more closely, "we 'ave to do some'ing!"

"I've got it!" Ron shouted and brought out his wand. Hermione slapped his hand down.

"It's too dangerous, even with a normal wand, you could hit Harry!" Hermione explained. I nodded.

"Come on," I yelled as I made my way to the stairs. By the time we got to the bottom fields Harry had a bludger coming his way. "Harry!" I shouted, I was about to run in but both Hermione and Ron pulled me back.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah mate, we've got to wait!"

Harry leaned his body over his broken arm and tried to reach out to grab the snitch, the end of his broomstick hit the sand and he fell forward. I shoved Ron and Hermione off me. Harry pulled out the snitch and showed it to everyone. I stopped running and smiled at him. He beamed when he saw me and I gave him a thumbs up, I bent over and started panting, that was a lot of running.

"Argh!" I looked up and saw Harry moving around because the bludger was still trying to kill him. I brought out my wand and shouted.

" _Finite Incantato_!" The bludger ripped apart into little chunks of leather. I looked back at Harry got was about to get up before he hissed and screwed his face shut in pain. I kneeled down next to him and looked over his arm. "Here let me-"

"You are just a boy, I'll do it!" Lockhart announced. Harry's eyes widened and I pulled him closer to my body.

"I can handle it!"

"Silly boy doesn't know what he's talking about. Here, _Brakian impemdo_!" Lockhart tapped Harry's arm and I looked back Harry's arm disgusted. Lockhart flipped his arm so that his hand touched his elbow. I've seen worse, a dead teacher killed in front of your eyes is worse right? "Y-yes well at least there's no broken bones,"

"There ain't no bone left!" Hagrid argued. I pulled out my wand and fixed it by Lockhart's throat.

"Get out of my way or I'll hex you into Oblivion," I threatened.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall shouted. I loosed my grip on my wand and stood up helping Harry as well.

"Come on, let's get him to the Hospital Wing," I ordered. Everyone nodded and we all walked over carrying Harry.

Wood had left the Hospital Wing only moments ago and Harry had taken his daily dose of _Skele-gro_ I sat by his side and he had fallen asleep. I was about to doze off myself before a crack appeared at the end of the bed. I grabbed my wand and fixed it in the direction of the…

"Dobby?" I tilted my head and screwed my eyes in the darkness. The lamp turned on and I spun around to see Harry putting on his glasses.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Wait. How do you know Dobby, and you." I pointed to Dobby, "don't even think about leaving." I warned, he started to cry and I rolled my eyes. I brought Dobby close and told him to sit on the bed. "Oh would you shut up!" I groaned. Dobby immediately shut it.

"Wait, so Draco is your master?" Harry asked.

"What? No he's my Father's, Mine is called… wait why am I telling you this? Dobby why are you here?" I turned to Dobby who looked around room.

"Dobby says that his masters treat him badly," Harry explained. I gave him a confused look before Dobby intervened.

"No, no, no Dobby's Master treats him poorly. Master Draco is nice, he always takes care of house-elves."

"Dobby, can you tell us what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Must keep Master Potter from hogwarts. I warned Master Potter that there would be bad things coming his way. Dobby thought that the bludgers was more than enough warnings that Master Potter would leave Hogwarts."

"You tampered with the Bludger!" I shouted. Dobby ran off the bed, I softened my intense gaze and sighed, "Could you at least tell us what's so dangerous?"

"Dobby can't Master Draco. Master Malfoy will not like it. Dobby had to iron his fingers because he hurt Master Potter." Dobby showed us his hands.

"Aww Dobby," I pulled out my wand and quickly healed them.

"T-Thank you master Draco."

"That's quite alright. You can leave us now." Dobby nodded and with a crack he left. I walked over to Harry and sat down on the side of his bed. "Come on, I'm tired." I leant my head on is mattress and closed my eyes. Harry grabbed my hand and held it softly before he closed his eyes and lay down.


	8. Chapter 7

I didn't even get a wink of sleep before the teachers decided to walk into the wing. Harry visibly tensed and I stroked his hand with my thumb to calm him down. He did slightly and I held his hand tightly. The teachers were talking, and I planned to know on what.

"Put him here." the voice of Madam Pomfrey said. A bit of shuffling was heard and I knew just what it was. Colin Creevey was the second to get petrified, I strained my ears to try and listen to their conversation.

"What will we tell the students, the parents?" McGonagall said, her voice strained with worry.

"The truth... that the Chamber is opened. It's not safe for the students to stay here; I believe that this will be the end of Hogwarts." Dumbledore informed. Harry had held my hand tighter, I ran my thumb over his knuckles. He loosened his grip but that didn't mean that he was okay. I knew he loved Hogwarts like it was his second home, in fact it could easily be his first home. It was mine. The teachers came over to us and I pretended that I was asleep praying to the gods above that we didn't get caught out.

"Why's Draco here?" McGonagall asked, I held Harry's hand tighter and he moved over to face me in his sleep. I moved so my face was closer to him but made it seem a little natural.

"Wouldn't leave, stubborn one he is," Madam Pomfrey said. I felt her walk over to me before she was stopped.

"Don't; let him sleep. Reminds me of little James and Sirius." McGonagall said softly. Harry moved closer to me and the other teachers chuckled softly.

"Except both boys would be in bed and little Peter would try sneak in some chocolate." Pomfrey said.

"Or on the occasion that innocent Remus was here and all three boys would take up two of the beds and then they'd all sleep in with him." Professor Flitwick laughed. The teachers chuckled and I couldn't help but smile in my 'sleep'.

"Yep, James and Sirius were such a handful though?" Pomfrey said.

"Definitely… the Potter brothers." McGonagall spoke softly.

"Looks like we'll have to wait till these two graduate until we finally find some peace," Sprout said.

"Still have Peeves though?" all the teachers groaned but laughed before they eventually walked off. Harry and I opened our eyes and grinned at each other.

I finally was reunited with both Hermione and R on; we were all in the girls bathroom. Hermione was researching for the polyjuice potion and I was in charge of gathering up most of the supplies because I knew my way around the potions class. I was also a Slytherin and I knew how to actually sneak around… that I and when Ron and Harry volunteered they both dropped their cauldrons over each other.

"What if we get caught in here?" Ron asked looking around. I rolled my eyes.

"Live a little," I said lying down.

"You're starting to sound a lot like a Gryffindor!" Harry said, I sat up immediately and he started to laugh.

"The only reason people don't come here is because of Moaning Murtle," Hermione explained.

"Yep, and the only reason no one comes to Hogwarts is because of Peeves,"

"WHO?" I looked up to see everyone stare at me.

"How do you not know who Peeves is?" I stared at them all.

"SOMEONE SAID PEEEEEVES!" the stupid Poltergeist flew through the air and I groaned. "AAWWWWW WITTLE DRACO OVER HERE IS SAD TO SEE PEEVES! Peeves the names, pranking is ma game… THAT RHYMED AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Peeves flew through the air and started to manically. "What is that?" he flew over to Hermione's book who was trying to cover it up. "POLYJUICE POTION!"

"Peeves shut up! Tell no one and I won't tell people how you 'really' died." I smirked as the pale poltergeist before me paled even more.

"BYE BYE!" He laughed at the top of his lungs and whizzed away.

"That there is Peeves, poltergeist of the School and the biggest prankster ever. The only people who can calm him is the Bloody Baron and Dumbledore." I said.

"I think my eardrums just died." Ron looked horrified.

Dueling club was just like last time and just as bad. Of course Lockhart thought he knew what he was doing but it his mistake that he chose Professor Snape as his 'assistant' I think all the teachers wanted a piece of the action, lucky Snape. Still didn't like him though. I turned to look over to Lockhart who was on the ground.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron spoke looking at the fraudster get up. I high-fived him.

"Let's um- ahem- have partners Harry and Draco, come up here." Lockhart motioned for the two of us to get up.

"Not going easy on you, you know that right?" I warned. Harry smirked and nodded.

We both stood facing against each other and I smirked at Harry. Bringing my wand directly in vertical proportion to my face I looked back at Harry.

"Scared, Potter."

Harry looked a little surprised before he grinned, "you wish." I beamed and we both held our wands by our side. Turning around we both walked five steps away from each . Two. three. Four. Five.

"Disarming spells only. To disarm!" lockhart warned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Harry smirked and held his wand out.

"Okay, in three, two-"

" _Evertay Statay_!" I shouted and aimed my wand at Harry who went flying back. I laughed and Harry pointed his wand at me.

" _Rictusempra_!" my eyes widened and I backflipped into the air falling on my arse. Ouch. I looked at Harry, sorry but I had to do this.

" _Seper Sortia_!" I fixed my wand and out shot a python. Lockhart walked over and said that he'd take care of it, yeah well think again.

" _Olathe_ _Acendaia_." He muttered looking between me and Harry. That did nothing but provoke the snake even more. Harry tilted his head and walked slowly over to the snake. I took a step back and watched as he started to talk Parselmouth to the snake. It looked like the snake was eyeing Justin. Snape pulled me away and pushed me to the ground as he cautiously stepped forward and cast the ' _Ipera Iveneska_ ' spell on the snake. I burnt into itself and I looked back at Harry, he stared at us all confused.

I ran over to Harry and grabbed his arm. I pulled him out of the dueling club and not seconds later, Ron and Hermione joined us.

"What? Why did we leave? Stop it Draco!" Harry pulled his arm out of my grip and looked at me.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what? Can someone tell me what exactly is going on?" Harry asked.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Ron's eyes shone bright, "it means you can talk to snake," I went and sat down on a table, "those are rare."

"No I mean, I talked to a snake in the zoo once but that's not the point I'm sure a lot of people here can talk to snakes as well,"

"No Harry," I stood up and walked over to him, "Salazar Slytherin was the only known Parseltongue speaker to live, only the heir of Slytherin would know how to speak in Parselmouth."

"It's true you know? People are going to think you're related to him someho-"

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT EVEN SLYTHERIN!" Harry defended.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a Slytherin at heart but look at what the Sorting Hat did to me." I explained looking at my Gryffindor tie. Harry shoved past us and left.

I looked back at Hermione and Ron they gave me a go-help-him looked. I sighed and ran back to him. I started to shout his name and he finally stopped. I jumped on his back and hung my arms loosely around his neck.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his hair and he started to laugh. "Ha you're laughing. I'm off the hook!"

"I'm still angry but fine, you're off the hook. Why is it so hard to stay mad a t you?"

"Because I'm incredibly awesome," I laughed. Harry placed me down and smirked.

"You're pretty heavy as well." Harry started to run.

"Come back here!" I shouted as we both laughed.

"Potter! Bla- Malfoy!"

"It's PEEVES!"


	9. Chapter 8

I looked over at the decorations that adorned the Great Hall. I was feeling extremely festive today and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the Gryffindor table. Harry was the first to see me and he raced over. I brought him in for a hug and laughed heartily.

"You tell me if anything and I mean anything bad happens alright?" he warned. I nodded and we walked over to Ron and Hermione who were standing up. I brought Hermione in for a side hug and shook Ron's hand.

"I'll be back and by then you guys should have got more than enough information for the Chamber of Secrets." I looked over to Hermione, "why do you randomly have two cupcakes?"

"Oh these are for Crabbe and Goyle." The boys and I looked at Hermione as if she was crazy, "honestly use some of your brains."

"Hey, after you we look to Draco to tell us the answers," Ron complains. I rolled my eyes and flick his nose.

"I smuggled these with a small sleepwear potion; should knock them out for a couple of hours to talk to Pansy." We all looked at Hermione impressed. I looked at the time and stood up.

"I should leave… bye." I said and walked away. Harry ran and hugged me from behind. "Oof!" I almost fell over. Harry buried his face in my hair and shoulder. I laughed and ruffled his already messy hair. His glasses were poking my ear and I leaned more towards his touch. "I'll be back." I reassured.

Harry looked up and gave me a small smile. I turned and faced him properly, I looked at his glasses and titled them so they were horizontal. Harry tried to look at his eyes and stuck his tongue out a little in doing so. I laughed and he returned his attention back to me, he took off his glasses and placed them on my face.

"Be ready to give them back to me,"

"Are you sure?" he could hardly see without them. He nodded and turned around walking to Hermione and Ron. I took off his glasses and placed them in my pocket and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Mother, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked her as we both lay down on the library floor. I looked 'up' at her as we lay there.

"Well… 50 years ago the Chamber of Secrets opened. It was believed that the last time it was opened a muggle-born died. But, that's all I know." I nodded and sat up, she looked at me thinking and sat up as well. "Why?" I shook my head and crawled over to her. She pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me about Aunt Bella?" I asked. She tensed up but relaxed after a while.

"Okay then… your Aunt Bella, well she was a death eater as you know. She's my older sister as you know… she was more than willing to give her life up for the dark lord." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"He-who-must-not-be-named… not The Dark Lord." I corrected. She turned to look at me but I just stared off.

"She was sent the Azkaban. I'll tell you something though? She did what she did because she thought she was right. Everyone does the stuff that they do because they strongly believe that they're right."

"What about you?"

"I believe that purebloods are superior, I just- I just-"

"Don't want to kill anyone because of that belief." I finished. I looked up at her.

"S-something like that."

I relaxed into her embrace and closed my eyes. She started to rock me back and forth, I sighed and relaxed in her arms. Father opened the door and looked at the both of us. Mother was about to let go before I pulled her into a tighter embrace. I motioned for Father to come over to us.

He stared at us both weirdly but came nonetheless. I pulled him in for a hug and sighed in content. I knew mother and father were both confused by my behaviour but I just wanted this right now. I needed this, I was physically and emotionally exhausted that I went out like a light.

It's been about a week and the only information that I got from both of my parents is the one about a muggleborn dying that my mother told me a week ago. I told my parents that I'd be leaving today, they didn't seem to understand why I wanted to leave but I told them that I needed to finish of some school. Father didn't seem to care too much but Mother had a knowing glint in her eyes as if she knew what I was doing.

I didn't really like that knowing look, the only person I've told about me coming from the future was Harry, Hermione, Ron and McGonagall. I knew I could trust them but still, I really should've told my mother. It's just that everytime I see her I see my other mother… the one that had become broken and washed away into nothingness after my father's death. Still don't like that man.

"Draco!" Mother called, I looked back at the door and there she stood. "So I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"I don't think you should come home in the summer," she held up a hand telling me to wait for her to finish. Which was completely fine with me because I didn't know what to say. "Your father's different. Look it's dangerous and I need you to know that bad things are coming-"

"Voldemort."

"Don't say that name!... Look things don't work out for some people. I saw you that day, when you went to go help that poor little house elf, you're different. This isn't that last time I'm seeing you," by now I was crying, "Awww sweetie it's fine it's alright. Look I need you to be brave okay. I know something's changed, you can't tell me because I really shouldn't know. Maybe if things ever turn out alright." I went and hugged her. She laughed and when I let go I saw a few stray tears falling.

"Narcissa!" Father called from somewhere in the house.

"Quick, go find Dobby and apparate to Hogwarts." she shrunk my trunks and placed them in my pocket. "Go!" I ran out the door and looked over my stair railings. People were coming inside my house. This never happened last time, I ran down the stairs. My foot seats echoed along the building as I ran to the kitchens. Inside all the house elves looked in direction. I cried out for Dobby, when he came to me I told him the plan and he started to run.

A minute later and I was sucked into apparition, Dobby and I kept running until I accidentally ran straight into Harry.

"Draco!" Harry beamed, he let go and saw my face, or more likely my tears. "What's wrong?" he asked. I just shook my head, Ron and Hermione gave me worried looks. "Come on let's take him to the common room." Harry held me close as we walked to the common room.

After I told the three about what happened at home I looked around to see most of the common room Gryffindor's were looking at me. I sniffed and tried to hide my face.

"Hey Draco." I looked up to see the twins. I rolled my eyes but looked at them nodding. "Here," they put a blanket over my lap. Harry crawled over to sit next to me. Ron sat on the other side and Hermione sat on the other side of Harry.

"Draco," Seamus called he handed me some hot chocolate.

"It's alright Draco…" Angelina rubbed my leg before she went to stand next to the twins.

"Yeah mate, here you go." Wood came and set a pillow behind me. I looked at them all astounded.

"We know you'd rather be a Slytherin but we're still family. Even if you don't want to be." Dean smiled softly.

"Y-yep… um… would you like a chocolate frog?" Neville asked as he set it down on my lap before running away. We all laughed as he blushed.

"T-thank you, you know you're acting really Hufflepuff."

"DAMN, looks like we're going to have to slay a dragon now!" Someone shouted from the back. We all laughed.

"But seriously, Slytherins aren't all that bad. I think you took the time to get to know them you'd be surprise. We're a family I guess." They all were silent until someone else shouted, 'If we have to!"


	10. Chapter 9

You could definitely tell there was a huge change in the morning. Most of the Gryffindors were sitting along with the Hufflepuffs. The rest of the school seemed to notice this as well, I smiled along with Harry and pulled him over to the Slytherins. It looked like the howler incident again, because everyone was silent and even the teachers were staring at me. Harry was huddled into my back and tried to hide himself. I chuckled and walked over to Blaise who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hey Blaise!" I greeted happily. I few of the other Slytherins growled at me, I raised an amused brow and cocked my head to the side. "I thought that only lions growled?" I laughed and sat down opposite Blaise.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Blaise asked. He looked down on his food and tried to act like he didn't care, let's try again.

"Father kicked me out." I whispered, he stared up at me eyes wide, but I shrugged it off. Harry sat next to me and extended his hand.

"Hi! I'm Harry!" he smiled happily. Blaise looked at me and smirked before he shook Harry's hand… cute.

"What can I do to help?" he asked. Most of the Slytherins heard this and gave Blaise the stink eye. "You mind? Trying to have a conversation here." he drawled. I laughed and shook my head.

"Look." Blaise turned his attention back to me, "for now I need you to do nothing. Just expect some uninvited stops from now on, you think I can crash over at yours for first… two weeks of the summer?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I gave him a grateful look, maybe I'll have my best friend back. Harry said goodbye and we both went to Hermione and Ron who were sitting in our usual place at the Gryffindor table.

Harry explained what happened over at the Slytherin table and both Ron and Hermione were more than happy that Blaise was kind enough to let me stay over at his. Ron wanted me to stay over at his and of course I was but, I didn't want to intrude for the whole summer.

Harry turned around and looked at us all serious-like. He then told us about the Diary that he and Ron found in Myrtle's bathroom when Hermione was hospitalized. I was obviously surprised that Hermione was hospitalised and so then they had to recall the polyjuice events. When we were finally up to date with that, Harry went on to tell us about the diary and how it took him back to 50 years ago to the 13th of June and how he saw Hagrid and Riddle. Something about Hagrid with the monster and how he was expelled.

"That can't be true! Hagrid would never do that!" Hermione tried to defend.

"Yeah, and I don't trust this Tom Riddle guy," Ron tried to stress about how he could easily be the one to open the Chamber.

"Well what do think?" Harry asked me.

"Not think, know." I corrected.

"So you can't tell us," Hermione cut Ron as he opened his mouth, "well looks like I'm going to have to repeat last year's methods,"

"Huh?" Ron tilted his head and left his mouth open, pure confusion.

"She's going to the library you numpty!" Harry explained as Hermione got up to leave. I laughed and high-fived Harry as Ron deflated and started to make faces at us, that got a new round of laughter.

"Anyway I'm going to get the answers." I stood up as we all went to get out of the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry nodded looking just as confused as Ron.

"It means I'm going to talk to McGonagall about the past," I clarified.

"Well why didn't you say that?" Ron esaperated.

"Because Draco is a drama queen that's why." Harry dragged Ron away and they both snickered as I clutched at my chest.

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"This is unfair!" Ron exclaimed, "someone destroyed our room, takes the bloody diary AND we have to clean this place up!" Ron was currently lying in his bed after he finished mending the broken wood which was impressive considering his wand. Seamus, Dean and Neville had gone after I told them they could.

"Why do we have to clean again?" Ron asked.

"A, I'm the only one cleaning since Harry's passed out of exhaustion." I glared at Harry who held a pointless thumb up. "And B, if we told a teacher we'd also have to explain everything. It's too risky, even with a cover story," I explained. Ron groaned and sat up, I held my wand in the air and pulled on the last poster up. "Okay done…"

"I'm sorry, I ran as fast as I could. Oh, I thought that…" Hermione looked around the room and cocked her head to the side.

"Draco fixed it!" Harry smiled proudly. "I'm tired," before he could lay be down on his bed I pushed him off and collapsed on the bed myself. "Ouch!" the boy exclaimed as he rubbed his back.

"You know Harry, your dad was an animagus." I said out of the blue. I sat up in the bed and looked over at Hermione and Ron's shocked faces.

"What's an animagus?"

"It's only the coolest thing in the world!" Ron exclaimed. I nodded and Hermione stared at us all as if we just lost the plot.

She shook her head and began to explain what an animagus was, "you have to register in the Ministry of Magic, if you don't… well it's illegal."

Harry stared at her in awe, he looked over at me and I nodded. He then frowned and cocked his head to the side like a dog, confusion masking his face. "My dad never registered, did he?"

"Uh… no. Him and two friends all became animagus, for a reason I don't know. They managed to become animagus by their 5th? Year I think." I squinted my eyes and smiled over at him.

"Do you know other stuff about my dad?" he crawled over to my. Hermione sat on Neville's bed and looked at me. Ron rested his chin on his hands as if I was telling them all a bedtime story. "Well he was like you… or the twins for that matter?" I tapped my chin and chewed on my lips thinking about it. They all laughed, "Your dad and his best friend Sirius, they were close that McGonagall referred to them as the-"

"Potter brothers," Harry finished. I looked down at him and smiled. "Can we be animagus?" He looked over to Hermione. Her eyes widened and she shook her head before she stopped and stared at us all.

"Harry, your dad probably became an animagus for a reason. We can't just do it because-"

"No, it's not that. I-I just never met him you know? I want to be a little close to him. I'm only asking, you don't really have to do it." He reassured. I got off the bed and sat next to him.

"I'll do it." I looked over at him. He smiled and we both hugged.

"Might as well join ya. Always wanted to know what my animal may be." Ron came and sat next to us. Hermione looked at the ceiling and groaned.

"Fine!" we all cheered and high-fived. "But-" we stopped and looked over at her, "you follow all the instructions, and I'm in charge,"

"Whatever you say." Harry ran over to her and hugged her.

"Okay, okay. Now if you'll mind me, I'm not supposed to actually be in here, good bye."

"Bye 'Mione."

"Thanks."

"Bye!"

Ron and I started to head our way over to the Quidditch stands, I couldn't help but feel bad. What was coming had to happen but… god I felt terrible. I placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, he turned around and faced me.

"You alright Draco? You've been super quiet, which isn't like you." Ron looked me over and I shook my head.

"McGonagall," I said. Ron gave me a confused look, I sighed and turned him around, he took a step back so that we were both shoulder to shoulder.

"Quidditch has been cancelled," McGonagall looked over at me and gave me sad gaze. Ron sputtered and looked between the two of us. "Come now Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy." We both nodded and followed her not uttering a single word between us. By now Ron had noticed that we were walking to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco…" I shook my head. Harry was already there, we both ran over to the bed and I looked down at Hermione. Ron gasped and sat next to her.

"We found her near the library." McGonagall explained. I shook my head and ran off, people were calling for me but I just ran and ran until I tripped over. I fell over hard and hissed as my trouser material ripped and I saw a little graze on my knee.

"Draco!" the familiar voice of Harry called out. I looked up to see I was out next to the lake. Harry sprinted over and crouched next to me panting heavily. "Draco…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and buried my head in his neck like I did with mother. He held me as I started to regulate my breathing, I didn't even realise when I started to have a panic attack.

"I knew this was going to happen. I couldn't save her. I knew I wasn't meant to but… I just. People die Harry," looking at him right in the eye, "the only reason I came back was to stop-"

"Them from dying. I know,"

"It wasn't just that. After the war, it took a lot from us and we- we broke. None of us the same anymore. I wanted everyone to stop having those nightmares. But, if some people die… I need to save them, I need to save them." he brought me closer as I breathed slowly. "What if I let them live and big things change, like really, really change?" I asked.

"I don't know how to answer that." we both sat there in silence, letting the post-winter air cool us, "but I do know that you will do whatever you can to lessen the numbers. You'll do what you can to help people. I-I don't know what life was like before but you seem to have a past just as messed up as mine." he finished. I sniffed and closed my eyes.

"Can we stay out here a little longer?" my 12 year-old energy drained.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up to Ron and Harry shaking me. I groaned and rolled over under my covers. This didn't seem to help my case because the boys pulled my covers and for a second I thought they actually left before I felt four hands push me off my bed. I fell on my side and groaned glaring at them both. Ron and Harry high-fived and smiled as if they found the cure to cancer, yeah? That seems so funny, I'll get at you guys for that.

"Come on Draco, we're going to Hagrid's," Harry said. He went over to rummage in his chest and came back with the invisibility cloak. I groaned and got up. Ron gave me an understanding smile. I held my chest and pointed my index finger back and forth between the two us. Ron nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, both sending silent messages that read Harry-Potter-the-boy-who-wouldn't-let-others-live. Harry arched a brow at the two us but shrugged and pulled the silk fabric over us. I looked back at my bed, I'll miss you and walked along with Harry.

"Why exactly are we meeting Hagrid?" I asked. Ron started to explain.

"We need answers and Hagrid is the only one who's going to give them,"

"He won't give them to us," I responded, "He'll accidentally blurt them out and then say 'I wasn't supposed to say that'" I corrected. They both grinned under the cloak and we all ran off to Hagrid's Hut. We made it there by nightfall and we planned to get some answers. "I'll knock." And so I did, Hagrid opened the door aiming a crossbow at us, we all visibly stood still frightened. Harry pulled back the cloak and looked back at Hagrid who lowered his weapon.

"What are ya doin 'ere?" Hagrid half shouted as we all stepped inside.

"Well why are you carrying a crossbow, who'd you think was coming?" Ron asked, sitting down on his usual seat. I nodded eyeing the muggle weapon.

"Oh uh… never can be too sure these day right?" He laughed. I gave a fake laugh and sat next to Ron looking round the place.

"Hagrid, we came for some answers," Harry demanded. Before Hagrid could accidentally blurt out the truth like he usually did, someone was knocking on the door. Hagrid shoo-ed Harry over to us, I pulled the cloak over the three of us and we ran to the corner of his hut.

"Minister o' Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid exclaimed loudly enough for us all to here. "What're ya doin 'ere?" He asked as they walked into the room, looking around Dumbledore immediately looked at us. Ron moved closer to us both, Harry tried to shield most of us.

"Quit moving!" I hissed as Harry stepped on my foot trying to back into me.

"Sorry,"

"You're speaking too loudly!" We all shut up as soon as Lucius Malfoy walked in the room. I immediately grabbed Harry's hand out of instinct and slowly edged my other hand inside my robe pockets, slowly curling my fingers around my wand.

"Dumbledore suspended! Ya can't do that!" Hagrid shouted, I shook out of my daydream and moved my head to look over at Dumbledore, who looked over at us.

"Hagrid's going to Azkaban," Ron whispered in my ear. Harry told him to shut up and I stayed silent. Azkaban. No, I-I looked up at my father who walked off as Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked out of the Hut with Hagrid slowly trailing behind.

"If anyone were wanting information then they'd just have to follow the spiders," Hagrid shouted the ending, I swayed on my legs and looked back at the other two. Harry looked at me worriedly but I just shook my head and waved my hand for him give me some space.

"Come on, let's go follow the spider's then," Harry informed. I nodded and turned to Ron who's face had paled quite scarily.

"Why does it have to be spiders, why can't it be 'follow the butterflies' instead?" he asked no one in particular.

I decided to answer even so; "Because when have our lives ever been normal?" I asked in the rhetorical form. He groaned, but kept walking along with us nonetheless. I smirked and looked over to Harry who was half speed-walking his way through the forest.

"Come on! We can't lose the trail," Harry shouted. I looked over at Ron who gestured Harry to be crazy. We both started to run after him until we came to his this tree root that acted like an archway, as we walked in it resembled a cave-like appearance except with tree roots and dried vines. Once we came out of the clearing we walked into a spider's nest. They were everywhere.

Ron looked at me and tugged on my arm. I looked at Harry who was too busy trying to understand why we were brought here.

"Maybe Hagrid, got confused," Ron squeaked.

"Yeah…" I stood straight and tried to sound like I was fine… yep! Definitely a Slytherin.

"Who'ssss there," I raised an amused eyebrow. I thought we were following the spiders not a ssssnake.

"We're friends of Hagrid." Harry answered clearly. Ron gave me a light punch I looked over at him, mouthing a quick 'what?' he pointed behinds. I squinted my eyes in suspicion but turned around nonetheless. I stood straight and still, slowly turning around to look at Ron.

I brought out my wand and looked at Ron to do the same, he scrambled faster to get his wand and held it close to his person. I shut my eyes and ran millions of jinxes and hexes through my head… come on, come on. _Intrusus-_ repels intruders. Caesar- targets multiple enemies. _Fragor-_ Conjures exploding Wizard Crackers. _Fucus-_ Produces undesirably loud noise. These would have to do for now. I slowly crept closer to Ron and pointed my finger at his wand.

"Use the spell frAgoR and fucuS," I told his pronouncing it carefully. Those would probably would alright with his wand. Ron nodded and I turned to Harry, who was still conversing with this huge spider. I felt my blood run cold and composed myself quickly. That spider or Voldemort, who was I going to pick… spider… I guess? I stepped forward and pulled Harry behind me. Before he could complain Ron showed him all the spiders and Harry turned back to look at me.

"Well it's been nice Aragog but we really should start heading back now, right guys?" Harry asked. Ron and I both nodded furiously.

"You sssee now, Hagrid wassss never eaten by my requessst but I can't handle my sonsss and daughtersss hunger when food walkesss over here sssso willingly." Aragog, the ssstupid spider said. I hate her, him… I'm not even going to assume their gender right now.

"Yeah try me," I pushed Harry into Ron, "Run!"

"You're not leaving us, it's no time to finally act like a Gryffindor now!" Harry shouted. I slid my hand behind Harry's neck and brought him in closer, "run," I whispered as I ran through the cove, "Like hell I'm gonna be the bait! This is why I don't like Slytherin's!" I shouted.

" _Fucus_!" Ron shouted, his wand acting like a megaphone that waild with loud noises that I could describe. I covered my ears and kept running.

"You left me!" Harry shrieked as he caught up to us.

"Sweetie I'm a Slytherin!" I pulled Harry closer to me and pointed my wand to a huge spider behind him, " _Intrusus_!" I shouted. The spider flew out of the way. Harry stood up and before he could say anything Ron lunged over and tackled us to the ground as his car almost it us.

"You are acting like a married couple right now! Get in the bloody car or I'll bloody leave!" He roared as he jumped over roof of the car and landed inside the drivers seat. Harry and I both looked at each other and back at Ron, we were still holding onto each other as we lay on the ground.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

We jumped into the passenger seat making the car jolt at the impact. Ron started driving fast and my legs dangled out the front of the car. A spider jumped on the and entered the car not caring to step on my face. Ron shrieked like the little girl he was and Harry froze before he pulled out his wand and shouted, " _Arania Exumai_!" a beam of light shot out in front of him and the spider flew of me. I pulled the door shut and sighed. Looking ahead I squinted my eyes and looked ahead… what was-

"Ron get this car flying!" I shouted, he tried to but failed. Harry was half standing and sitting in the car, I pulled him to my lap and pushed the Flying gear, the car slowly pulled into the sky. It was going to hit a tree, "We're not going to make it!"

"We're going to make it!" Harry shouted, clutching onto the dashboard.

The car drove… or flew over the tree and hit a spider mid-air just for effect, I sighed and leant my head on Harry's back as we landed.

"Hey look's like we make i- ARGH!" Ron couldn't finish his statement before we all were chucked out the car by the car itself. I groaned as Harry sat on my lower abdomen. He got off mumbling apologies as he helped me up. Ron walked over to us, once we all stood up to look at the car, it reversed into the forest.

"I'm NOT going to miss that car," Harry said.

"Preach!" I rested my head on his shoulder as we started to walk back.

"If Hagrid ever comes out of Azkaban I'm going to kill him! Follow the spiders! Yeah right!" Ron looked pissed to say the least. I nodded and pulled him over to us.

"Good wand work, mate." I joked.

"I'm not even going to say anything about your cockney accent… nothing at all."

"Amen…"


	12. Chapter 11

The next day, Ron, Harry and I sat down to eat breakfast. We were sitting at the Hufflepuffs table with Percy and some random dude I think he's friends with. I looked over at Ron who was stuffing his face with bread rolls. I laughed and gave Harry my copy of the Daily Prophet. He started to read over it and I silently ate my cereal thinking hard. We were moving too slow, they needed to find out about the Chamber of Secrets or I'd be forced to tell them.

"What you thinking about Draco?" asked the Hufflepuff boy who looked over at me. I stared at him and sighed.

"Know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked hopefully. Ron looked between the two of us and I stared back at the Hufflepuff. He was cute, in a I'm-19-that's-stuck-in-a-12-year-old's-body type of way. Harry huffed and lay his head on my shoulder. He's being awfully touchy-feely. I tried to not think about, the boy looked so sad when he said he didn't know anything. It made my heart melt knowing he really did want to help.

Fun Fact: Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have s secret relationship under the wraps of the school. I guess it all started because the Hufflepuffs felt sorry for us being the 'lonely' year that they stuck to us like a glue… obviously in private. They knew we hated the rest of the school, didn't want to tarnish are rep. Since then, Slytherins have been protecting them since, they kind of grew on us… but don't tell anyone.

"Hey maybe Ginny knows." Ron suggested. I immediately pulled my attention towards him, he's getting there…

"And?" I asked to eagerly.

"I just asked her if she saw anything odd, and she started to say-"

"Oh- that's- that's not to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day-" I choked on my drink, "- the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep i her word-"

"Who would!" I laughed and high-fived Harry. Percy shot us a glare, we immediately died down.

"It's nothing really, I'd just rather-" I'd never seen Percy so uncomfortable in my life.

"What were you doing, Percy," Ron said, grinning, "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh." I started to crack up. Percy didn't smile.

"Harry pass me a roll."

We all walked into Hermione's hospital room sat down quietly. Harry had replaced her flowers for new ones, and we just sat there. I looked over at Harry and held a hand on his shoulder.

"We need you Hermione," Harry whispered. Both Ron and I still heard it though, I leaned down and placed my chin on Harry's shoulder looking down at Hermione slowly whispering.

"We all do."

Harry held her hand before pulling out a little parchment. I looked down at it as he un folded the delicate paper. I smiled as I saw it was the piece of parchment I had ripped up back in _Florence and Botts_.

"Guys!" I got up and Harry pulled us both along the corridors.

"In here!" I whispered, as I pulled them both into an empty classroom. Harry went to a table and sprawled to the paper over it.

"The basilisks, that it! Hermione found the last piece to the puzzle. The basilisks is the one who is petrifying the kids." Harry explained. Okay you're gonna need more information than that, Harry. You're going up against it you're definitely going to need more information.

"But it says that people die, with one look from the Basilisks," I read. Come on guys figure it out.

"But they didn't look directly at it did they?" Harry said.

"You're right, Mrs Norris, saw through the water. Nearly Headless Nick is already a ghost. Justin saw through Nick. Hermione was looking at the reflection from her mirror." Ron smiled.

"That would explain Colina and Penelope. Colin looked through his camera and Hermione and Penelope both looked through her mirror," I explained.

"Wait, did you say Penelope? As in Penelope Clearwater?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked, Harry looked over at Ron expectedly.

"Penelope is Percy's girlfriend, they're both prefects," Ron informed.

"I thought you didn't know who his girlfriend was?" Harry cocked his head to the side. I chewed on my lip, we were taking too much time talking about Percy's girlfriend. I looked back down at the page.

"Well that would explain why 'spider's flee from it'," I read as I pointed out that passage. Harry and Ron both turned their heads to inspect what I was on about. Ron shivered and Harry nodded.

"It all makes sense, so the-" Harry couldn't finish what he was saying before the door rattled as teachers tried to come in. Harry grabbed the parchment and I shoved us all into the closet.

"How ironic!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, shhh." I shh'ed the boys up and put my ear next to the door.

"The Chamber has taken another girl," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh my! Who?" the urgent voice of Professor Sprout asked.

"It doesn't matter! If I were there I would've taken on the monster. I know just where to start." Lockharts annoying voice could be heard from a mile away. Harry crossed his arms and I was almost pushed out of the cupboard. Ron and Harry outstretched their hands to catch me from falling out.

"Good, you can go now then." McGonagall sassy voice made out. Come on Minerva!

"O-Of course!" Lockhart exclaimed. I could hear the faint noise of a door shutting.

It seemed as though as the teachers had visibly relaxed as Lockhart left the room. I know I did.

"The girl that's in the Chamber." a little silence was heard as Minerva took in a deep breathe "Ginny Weasley." Ron shifted over the next of us. I placed my hand over his mouth and waited till the teachers left. When I thought the coast was clear I tried to get out of the closet. I slipped on either Harry or Ron's robe and fell in.

"Ow, I just came out of the closet, not so gracefully."

"Thanks for the captain Obvious," Ron said walking over me. Harry helped me up and I turned to Ron.

"We know the monster, we can at least tell Lockhart." Ron pleaded. I looked at Harry who nodded.

"Professor Lockhart, we think we've got some useful information that could help you," Harry shouted, we all entered his office to see the man panically packing away his belongings. I looked at the man as if he were an idiot. "What- what are you doing?" Harry asked. Lockhart looked up at us and smiled calmly.

"He's leaving," I said. His frown had disappeared and he glared at me.

"Not leaving, just saying good bye is all." What the hell does he think leaving means?

"What about my sister?" Ron asked.

"Well it will of course be a terrible loss but nothing can be done,"

"You're a fraud!" Harry shouted. He glared at Harry and shook his head. "You didn't do any of the things you said in your books."

"Of course he didn't. He probably made them up or stole the credit from other people." I sneered letting out my inner Malfoy.

"And steal it I did. Of course I'm particularly good at one spell," he said. I snorted, but let him carry on, "See I needed to obliterate them. I couldn't have them know that I stole their 'bravery' now could I? But, now that you know I guess I'm going to have to-" He pulled out his wand but the three of us already had them out to his throat.

"Expelliarmus." I said. His wand flew into my hand and I pocketed the stick, "you sir are coming with us."


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh and Harry." We all turned our heads to Murtle. She had just explained to us about how she died, I did feel a little sorry for her but then again, she was always a weird one. "You can share my stall with me if you die." Harry gulped and nodded. Ron and I snickered behind his back.

Harry had just opened the chamber of secrets with his parselmouth, " _Sssayaa hasss sssieethhh,_ " I looked down the pipeline and turned back to Harry.

"Well done boys, I guess you could take it from here," Lockhart laughed and tried to make a run for. Ron and Harry pushed him into the bathroom sink. He held both the sink marbles with his arms, shaking. How the hell does this man work out?

"Now boys let's be- ARGH!" I shoved him down the hole, him going in face first.

I turned to look back at both the stunned boy's faces.

"What?" I asked, they backed up and I laughed.

"Forgot that you were a Slytherin for a second," Ron said.

"Yeah… forgot," Harry agreed.

"It's very dirty down here!" we all heard the shout of Lockhart I rolled my eyes and walked backwards.

"See ya!" I bowed and spun on my heel, I jumped straight into the Chamber and started to laugh. I wonder if Tom Riddle ever laughed when he was going down this pipe. "WHOOOO!" I got to the end and stood up as Lockhart looked over at me. I held my wand in place and soon enough Ron and Harry came along.

"Remember if you see anything at all, close your eyes immediately." He warned. I nodded and pushed Lockhart along. We were walking along shattered bones and eventually came up to a long Basilisks bone structure.

"Huh? This is small compared to the fully grown ones," I admired, both Harry and Ron looked at me scared. I chuckled at their morbid expressions, "kidding, this looks about the same size." that didn't seem to help calm their nerves.

And what was worse, that stupid Lockhart had actually fainted. Ron looked down at the man as if it were some little girl that was trying soo hard to get out of class and was being annoying about it.

"How pathetic can you get?" Ron looked up at both Harry and I. I shrugged and instinctively outstretched my wand on Lockhart who whirled up and grabbed Ron's wand. There wasn't anything I could, we squared off on each other.

"It's been a pleasure but I'm pretty sure that I can handle it from here lads. Find the poor girl dead when I got there and the three Gryffindors-"

"Ssslytherin," I hissed at Lockhart. He gulped visibly and took a step back.

"Y-yes well I- uh… sorry about this-"

"You don't have to-"

" _OBLIVIATE_!" Lockhart flew into a wall creaked and fell down hard.

"Thank god your wand is broken." I put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, it's going well. I put a thumbs up over to Harry who nodded. My smile faded from the sound of rocks breaking, which by the way sound horrid. Rumbling happened beneath our feets and before I knew it rocks started to pile down on one another creating a huge mess of a wall. I crawled over to the wall and saw an opening.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" I shouted, panic lacing my incoherent words. Ron looked just as panicked.

"I'm fine! I'm going to go ahead, you guys try to move the rocks and call for Dumbledore!" he ordered. I nodded and started to move rocks, pebbles, stones, and huge boulders away. Gods, good luck Harry.

After a couple minutes of slaving away to move the rocks and create a entrance Ron and I got tired out. I looked over to him where he lay on a pile of rocks.

"You think he's doing alright?" Ron asked.

"I know he'll do alright." I reassured. Ron nodded and squinted his eyes.

"You see that?" he asked pointing to something in the distance. I got up and looked closer. It looked like a bird. My eyes widened, that wasn't just any bird, that was Fawkes, the Phoenix that Dumbledore owned. Ron stood up with me and we both looked ahead at the bird. It flew past us and into the entrance that we made. "Was that Phoenix holding the Sorting Hat?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to find out, you keep moving those rocks." I ordered running over to the entrance. I pushed my way through and looked back at Ron. My sides hurt from trying to squeeze through but I made it.

I ran forward and ran my hand over the damp metal walls that reminded me so much of the Slytherin common rooms. I looked back and breathed in the rush of cool air, I smiled and thought back to those days.

" _YOU'RE GAY?!" Pansy shrieked. I looked between the her and Blaise who was chuckling silently. I nodded and waited for the string of words that I would soon grow used to 'faggot' or 'fairy' take your pick... "HELL YEAH!" She smiled and tackled me into a hug. Blaise just stood there shocked. What was going on, she let go and looked straight into my eyes, "I've always wanted a gay best friend,"_

" _Hey!" Blaise shouted. I chuckled and Blaise came over. We all hugged promising to always be there for each other._

" _Sometimes I look at the world and think, why are put here?" Pansy said out of the blue. Blaise, Pansy and I were currently studying in the library. Or Blaise was, I was always the smarter one out of the three or us. Blaise liked to keep to himself and Pansy… well she was just Pansy._

 _I looked back on the school and back to my mother. She turned to me and smiled sadly. I wanted to ask her why we couldn't fight, but I knew she wouldn't answer. Because I knew the answer for myself. The bridge that joined from Hogwarts to the outer field had broken and crumbled, it as still functional but it definitely looked like it'd seen a lot worse days._

" _DRACO! DRACO!" I turned my head and looked to see Blaise running after me. I turned to mother and smiled sadly._

" _I'm sorry," she nodded but let me go._

" _Blaise!" I shouted. We both ran to each other and I smiled over to my best friend._

" _Come on!" he smiled and we both apparated to the school grounds. McGonagall was only a few feet away. "Professor!" Blaise called. She turned around and smiled at the two of us._

" _McGONAGALL!" I shouted, pulling her away and throwing a killing curse to a death eater that tried to kill her. "Avada Kedavra!"_

"ARRGGHH!" Harry cried, I stopped and almost panicked. I ran over to the cries to come face to face with an open door, I didn't even have time to think about how nice it looked before I crawled my way through the circular door. I ran over to see Harry standing on the head of a statue that reminded me of an old grumpy version of Poseidon… without the Hawaiian t-shirt, shorts and fishing hat.

"Harry!" I shouted, he looked over to me which wasn't great because that caught the attention of the Basilisk. I didn't have time to actually look away; I was going to die, I was going to have to share a toilet with Murtle. But then I noticed that I didn't die, okay point to me. I ran over to beast and went to grab my wand until I realized that I didn't have it… Ron!

"Distract it!" I called.

"What do you think I've - argh- been doing?" Harry waved the sword of Gryffindor around… I was going to have to ask him about that later. I climbed over the 'Poseidon' statue, what if it wasn't Poseidon… I'd be insulting a god. Oh gods. I climbed fairly fast and stood next to Harry. "Nice of you to join me,"

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me your wand, I have an idea." I said. Harry pulled out his wand and I used one of the first spells I've ever learnt. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry started to levitate. "Stay quiet!" I warned. If I had my own wand I would've been better. Harry almost fell but I flicked higher.

"NOW!" he screamed. I let the spell go and the Basilisks lunged forward. Harry dropped straight down on the head and killed the thing. I, on the other hand had the nice job of my arm getting pierced by the Basilisks teeth. I almost fell to the ground before Harry caught me and we slid down the Basilisks back.

Incredible pain flared through my arm… worser than the _cruciatus curse_ and that aid a lot. I screamed as my Subconscious pulled from my 12 year-old self. I looked at Harry and screamed, tears running down my face. I was de-materialising and I couldn't do anything about it.

The world went black.


	14. Chapter 13

I looked up at the people in front of me. Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Uh, what happened?" I asked as I sat up. The trio shared worried looks.

"6 years ago?" Ron asked. I jumped up and looked at the three of them. I then realized that they were the same 19 year-olds.

"Okay, what happened?" I almost shouted. I was in St. Mungo's with needles in my skin.

"It's hard to tell Draco. It was my birthday and by the end of the night Harry, Ron and I were the only people left at the venue." Hermione tried to explain.

"So, um, a portal like thing opened up and in came your subconscious conscious, I saw the little me, but luckily he didn't see me." Harry tried to explain. This is getting more confusing. "Anyway, you were de-materializing and your subconscious was pulling you back in time, your not supposed to take potions whilst in your subconscious state." Harry continued, I looked over at him silently trying to take in everything.

"Basilisks venom," I whispered. They all nodded, "It affected both states and I- and I was pulled through to me conscious state-"

"And just in time, you fought your body and the will to live brought you back." Ron smiled. Hermione shook her head. I started to get up and Harry put his hand on my chest.

"Harry at least let me sit up," I tried to reassure him. He looked a bit conflicted before he helped me up. "So I still need to go back," I told them

"What no!"

"You can't!"

"Draco." Harry held my hand, "it could kill you,"

"I don't care." I leaned forward and cupped his cheek, "that was a risk I was willing to make 2 years ago, I'm not letting it go now… I'm going, I'm sorry but I have to." he closed his eyes but nodded. I grinned and pulled the younger boy into a hug. Hermione laughed and wiped a few stray tears. "Hey you're not petrified anymore!" I exclaimed. She laughed and shook her head. Ron smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Duh, Draco you're like, sooooo 6 years ago!" we all laughed. I sobered up pretty quickly and looked at them all.

"I'm going to need help this time," I informed. They all nodded.

"Draco," Harry called, I turned to look at him, "Sirius, he's uh, he's my godfather. Tell little me to trust him. Things would go a lot more smoother if I knew that." I nodded.

"Also!" Hermione said, "we used a time turner. I'd suggest you go to the forest and leave the younger versions of ourselves. You'll meet Harry and I by the lake, if all goes well then there won't be a point."

"Oh and try not to kill Scabbers." Ron looked a little pale. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm a Slytherin, I'll try hard." we all laughed.

I'm proud to say that I recovered in less than a week's time, I gathered all the information I need and I was ready to go. The others knew they wouldn't remember this time so they decided to have as much fun with it as possible.

"Draco!" Harry's voice called. I turned around and smiled warmly at the Defense teacher, not going to lie I really did like teaching the children potions. Still had a special place in my heart for the Slytherins even though everyone knew me to be a Gryffindor.

I smiled over to Harry and gestured to my office table. He came over and sat down with his legs criss-crossed. I grinned and turned to face him, my attention solely on him. "I-um… I'm not going to remember this moment when you leave am I?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I could tell you my biggest secret and be perfectly fine, since you won't remember." I chuckled and thought about. Harry smirked and walked over to me.

"Good, because I want you to remember something… just never forget it." he seemed so serious. I scrunched my brow and tilted my head.

"What is it?" I asked, "should I remember something about your past, a little must happen in the future?"

"This." he breathe and placed his lips on mine. I stood still, before I started to relax and kiss him back. Harry snaked his arms around my neck, I placed my hands firmly on his hips. He grazed my bottom lip and I moaned in pure bliss. Slowly he retreated and we let go. He smiled and pecked my cheek before walking off. I just stared stiff and lovingly as he slightly swayed his hips walking out the door.

"He'd make a great Slytherin," I chuckled and went back to work.

" _Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli, Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli, Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli…_ " Tim o return to my body.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled in appreciation that I wasn't stuck in the hospital. Harry looked over at me and smiled sadly, "Hello.. Malfoy!" he said. I cocked my head to the side and realized that I was gone for about a week. So that meant a week of Malfoy instead of Draco. I smirked and got up walking over to Harry. Harry started to back up until his legs hit the edge of Seamus bed, Seamus woke up and stared tiredly at us before groaning and falling back to his pillow.

I couldn't stop myself from cracking up and Harry had the most shocked face ever, then he put the pieces together and punched me in the arm before he lunged over and attacked me in a bear hug. We were both laughing and held onto each other for support.

"You're back!" He squealed like a little girl.

"Yeah I'm back and I'm still destroying time as we know it." I joked. He punched my arm and pouted.

"Don't ever die on me again," he said and came in for a hug.

"So… bipolar," I muttered and brought him in for a closer hug.


	15. Sequel!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7786226363797393a293e264314e60e7"Sequel shall be called: span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Draco Malfoy and the Mauderer's Reunion/span/p  
p class="active" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="21383238cd3d9af195f94c1c7a22ffc8"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="d50f47c60b4dea28f7789d58b79d609a"HELLOOOOO! Look who's back, that right me! AHAHAHAHA I actually loved writing this book , even if it's my least favourite book in the series. Okay guys now Imma need help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="a54528b3a7c1eeab9ecfb2713711bc0a"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is my favourite book of ALL time and I looked that movies because come on! did you see Daniel's hair in that movie, it was messy and stuck out in so many directions like asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="44b9e5fd6398916c4ae156d02e170740"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So should Harry know about Sirius from Draco?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="fa0ad248bdde6cfdfdeb60666f4fdf7c"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wolfstar?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="4ce49b82ceacb2ba9a4763d06c16f29b"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Are they going to tell Remus about Sirius?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="a6820723d8eb0454c5fdfdb0e783c7dd"I want to make things easier but I also want the time turner in it, so Sirius's name isn't going to be cleared just yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1586128e936296ef55c6d4bbb9a9af5a"I also have a bit of Tumblr strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"inspiration/strong like these:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="c7d6a5ef6032476d93e953443b112440" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="b56cf7541392d45d266a613e19f2b252" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="c3f9609576dcee01b639ba1cb78d336d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="65efd0e46c7dbe4d068b90ec28d78642"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So yeah! I start school on September 5th and I'm in my last year of Secondary School (I guess, Middle school?) and I'm not the brightest of students. Here's the thing:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1de319bee47ee103e3123e41e1909c43"I have 3 close mates and the four of us are as close as the Mauderers here's the other thing, we all belong to different houses. I'm a strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Slytherin/strong, my BFF is a strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gryffindor/strong and my Smart friend is strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ravenclaw/strong and my other friend who LOVES cuddling *shudders* is strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hufflepuff. /strongWe are honestly the best of friends, the Gryffindor and I are so close we like to call each other sisters. It also helps that we both share the same last name HOW COOL IS THAT?! Me and Gryffindor have decided to play a HELLA bunch of pranks this year. I'm definitely the Sirius Black of our group, this year I've decided to actually care about my studies so it looks like Imma have to suck it up to Remus this year. AS MUCH AS I SHIP WOLFSTAR ME AND MY RAVENCLAW MATE AREN'T DATING!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="ff5ce28b7eb77a5d95d9c305989af30a"So it's going to be hard to write Prisoner of Azkaban for you but I will try to get it done before school starts. I think I'm going to start the Drarry relationship by the boy's third year. They're 13 so it won't be awkward to date? Right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="8343fa74365cccef3d834d5cb5d186b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Glossary, if you were confused with some spells or anything magic related:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="897a5b72815aea331383e868406a7037"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Arania Exumai - /strongShoots beam of light at spiders/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="16c3ad3b61baf1b488dacd36f3630583"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Brakium impemdo - /strongSupposed to fix a broken arm *Lockhart*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="92962688ae03266183086e85e947858d"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Caesar/strong - Targets multiple enemies/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="5d0bb6065ecc7bfb8bb063070663d0f4"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cornish/strong strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pixies/strong - purple/blue looking fairies with black beady eyes, first DADA lesson *Lockhart*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="064139b433e02d31b03450f9ca5aa26b"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Evertay Statey/strong - Used in duelling, flips opponent/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="2940c3145fbc1459a2e5c204d578567a"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fevertao/strong - Transfigures rat into a drinking goblet/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b7e0a40e5ea2ee67007532dd6adb7c3e"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Floo/strong - wizard transport through fireplaces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="5fb5d921b01a02a7fa6c56d613895e5f"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fragar/strong - Conjures exploding Wizard Crackers/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="02f32eb072a6e42d9349faf653ae02f7"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fucus/strong - Produces undesirably loud noise/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="19d59097855bec24cd9068b0fa06ab19"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Immobulus/strong - stops Pixies, freezes room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="67ad7e07b3096a52eb71368451749452"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intrusus/strong - repels intruders/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="91f3db2c27630bae85767db4ecb49bfa"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Impera Iveneska/strong - destroys snakes by burning/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="72bdd557231cb97050cc64754e4086c7"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Obliviate /strong- Rids memory *Lockhart*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="958be125684d34be3ef295b28e5b3721"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Olathe Acendaia/strong - Supposes to kill snakes *Lockhart*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="a06a36a0e04d99b6564e46107b4be40a"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Peskipiksi/strong strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pesternomi/strong - Gets rid of Pixies *Lockhart*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b04573958de1c4158e1f067f72e9addc"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rictusempra/strong - attacks opponent /p 


End file.
